Insoutenable
by Aliocha
Summary: Thriller Bark. En émergeant du coma, Zoro subit sa convalescence sous les yeux vigilants mais teintés d'une anxiété étrangère de ses camarades, ordre du médecin. Et si seul le fichu cuistot était en mesure de lui accorder le répit qu'il recherche, pour une fois ? Nakamaship !


_Bidonjour ! Petite "suite" de ce qu'aurait pu être la fin de cet arc si les Mugiwara avaient décidé d'attendre que Zoro se remette entièrement de sa confrontation avec Kuma, avant de partir._

_Initialement j'avais prévu de poster cet OS à la suite de mon ficlet _Sacrifice_, mais finalement, à part l'arc, ces deux textes n'ont rien à voir ensemble._  
_Ah oui ! Le titre, _Insoutenable_, n'a aucun rapport avec la publicité de la Sécurité routière. (Précision utile ! xD)_  
_Et j'ai encore un peu triché parce que dans le manga, Zoro peut se déplacer sans problème à son réveil._  
_Et je crois bien que je ne me lasserai pas d'écrire autour de cet arc (sans compter qu'il y aura aussi un chapitre dessus dans _Entre deux cigarettes_ - j'en aurai soupé après)._  
_Et j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mes bavardages._

_Tous les crédits reviennent à Eiichiro Oda bien sûr. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_._**

**_Insoutenable_**

**_._**

Une ritournelle de piano carillonnait à ses oreilles, ainsi que des refrains repris en chœur et des éclats de rires sonores, trop familiers et trop bruyants pour être oniriques seulement. Toute cette agitation festive se traduisit dans son corps endolori par un intense mal de crâne, comme si une charpente du très ancien hall du manoir où ils se trouvaient, avait brusquement cédé pour lui tomber sur la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec précaution et en tentant de se redresser, il lança sans ambages à la communauté en liesse rassemblée là :

— Vous avez pas bientôt fini de ripailler ?

L'animation retomba, le piano joua une unique fausse note avant de s'arrêter, tandis que les pirates se retournaient vivement vers celui qui avait émis ce grognement digne d'un homme des cavernes. Puis, l'instant d'incrédulité passé, la chape de silence fut soulevée et une explosion de joie et de larmes fondit sur le blessé. Chopper donnait des directives, on l'aidait à s'asseoir, on le faisait boire pour qu'il recommence à s'hydrater, on lui mettait un ragoût fumant sous le nez… Zoro se surprit à avoir trop faim pour prolonger sa sieste.

— Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Quelques heures ?

Chopper le regarda comme s'il avait dit qu'il mangerait bien de la viande de renne.

— Ça fait trois jours qu'on attendait que tu sortes du coma.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre du choc, Luffy bondit vers lui, ses mains caoutchouteuses se refermant sur les épaules pansées. Ses compagnons durent s'y prendre à deux pour ne pas que le remuant capitaine secoue son second comme un prunier.

— Enfin ! Explique-moi, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Zoro ?! T'as dormi vachement longtemps ! Qui est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?!

Il semblait aussi inquiet qu'en proie à la curiosité. La main du coq s'abattit alors sur son épaule et il entraîna avec lui l'adolescent sans jeter un regard à l'alité.

— Laisse-le souffler, il vient de se réveiller. Viens, il reste du rôti.

— Il en reste ? Ah, Usopp, c'est ma part !

Zoro suivit des yeux la petite bagarre qui s'ensuivit, perplexe. Puis, il saisit le bol de ragoût que Chopper lui tendait avec insistance, et le consomma rapidement sous ses yeux attentifs, comme s'il craignait que l'épéiste ne s'étouffe avec un morceau de carotte.

Ce fut au moment de se mettre debout que l'estropié s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de bandages. Mais plus important, une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans ses côtes, le secouant comme une décharge électrique qui le fit se plier en deux.

— _Urgh__ !_

— Ne force pas ! s'écria aussitôt le renne. N'essaye pas de te lever tout de suite, repose-toi encore quelques heures. Nous n'sommes pas si pressés, après tout.

* * *

Zoro, qui n'écoutait jamais un mot des sages ordonnances du médecin, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se lever, mais à sa grande frustration, ses jambes refusaient d'obtempérer, et ses entrailles protestaient violemment au moindre effort. Il manquait tellement d'énergie qu'il avait la certitude que ce corps enrubanné et tiraillé n'était pas le sien. Il avait donc passé les premières heures suivant son réveil à tenter de mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans succès – les meurtrissures vieilles de trois jours ne semblaient même pas encore avoir cicatrisé. En outre, il y avait une autre plaie : Chopper, qui le clouait sur son matelas de fortune mieux que de vrais clous n'eussent su le faire.

Pas démonté par cette insoumission à laquelle il était habitué, le renne le dissuadait formellement de faire à sa guise. Il mit en place des tours de garde, plus pour veiller à ce que le spadassin ne parte pas s'entraîner (ou n'aille se perdre sur l'île) qu'à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

Ainsi, le bretteur jouissait certes de quiétude, mais aussi d'un repos forcé. Sa position actuelle était certes idéale pour faire une sieste – et il aurait bénéficié de toute la tranquillité du monde, pour une fois – mais après n'avoir fait que dormir pendant soixante-douze heures (Chopper lui rétorquait qu'il avait été plongé dans le coma et non dans un sommeil réparateur, mais dans les deux cas, on restait couché et inactif, lui objectait Zoro), il se sentait quelque peu abruti et aspirait à un peu d'action. Il allait finir par avoir des escarres et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus de ses contusions actuelles. Le jeune docteur avait même refusé de le laisser soulever ses plus légers haltères en position assise. Le spadassin était donc condamné à une insupportable léthargie, à laquelle venaient s'ajouter les coups d'œil anxieux de ses camarades.

* * *

Nami venait de remplacer Usopp au chevet de l'épéiste. Bien qu'au début elle lui fasse la conversation tout à fait naturellement, obtenant de maigres réponses de la part de son interlocuteur à demi-somnolent, son inspiration finit par se tarir et faire place à un silence gêné. Elle ne semblait même plus avoir une insulte en réserve pour le provoquer, et pour quelque raison que ce soit, son ami manquait de répondant. Alors la rousse plissait ses jolis sourcils d'un air soucieux et se demandait elle aussi, de toute évidence, ce qui s'était passé pour mettre l'escrimeur dans un tel état.

Zoro ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'être préoccupée et de désirer comprendre, mais il subissait réellement le regard qu'elle coulait sur elle. Le même qu'avait coulé Usopp un peu plus tôt, et le même que celui de Chopper encore avant. Il aurait préféré la compagnie de Luffy et ses grands yeux inattentifs, mais le garçon élastique ne tenait pas en place cinq minutes sur une chaise ; de plus, s'il se trouvait seul à seul avec lui, il risquait de le harceler de questions.

Pensant sans doute qu'il ne la voyait pas, la navigatrice obliqua encore un regard fébrile vers lui. Le sabreur y lisait tant la désolation que la pitié. Une pitié étrangère, transparente… et insoutenable pour le bretteur. Il avait pourtant espéré donner l'impression d'être un peu plus solide qu'un néophyte des champs de bataille.

— Le cuistot ? dit-il abruptement, à bout.

— Qu-Hein ? fit Nami, prise au dépourvu.

— Où est-il ?

— Sanji-kun ? Tu veux le voir ?

_Elle doit faire exprès de me faire répéter, là_… Déjà qu'il avait dû faire violence à son égo pour en arriver là, qu'elle n'aille pas lui demander de faire une phrase, en plus ! Il confirma d'un léger hochement de tête. La rouquine ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et se leva prestement pour aller quérir le cuisinier.

* * *

Bientôt, la voix traînante du dandy s'éleva dans le grand hall, une odeur de tabac précédant ses pas.

— Tu m'as fait demander, j'espère que tu as une très bonne raison…

Le spadassin prit un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

— Il parait qu'il faut que quelqu'un reste en permanence à mon chevet. Tu peux ?

— C'est pas « si je peux », c'est si je _veux_.

— Écoute, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est poser tes fesses sur c'te chaise et me passer la bouteille d'eau qui est là de temps en temps, c'est trop te demander ?

Le coq avait ruiné ses efforts d'amabilité. De toute façon, la politesse avait rarement été une de ses qualités, surtout quand il s'agissait du blondinet. Sanji poussa un soupir irrité en conséquence, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Pourquoi pas, grommela Zoro.

Réponse peu satisfaisante, mais il devrait s'en contenter.

— T'es embarrassant ! râla Sanji en s'asseyant néanmoins sur la chaise.

Se faisant, il continuait à le lorgner d'un air revêche, comme il le faisait la plupart du temps, infatigablement. L'escrimeur en éprouva un apaisement dont il n'était pas sûr de comprendre l'intensité.

— J'en avais juste assez, lâcha-t-il au bout d'une minute. Des regards emplis de pitié des autres.

— Crétin, c'est pas de la pitié, ils se font du souci pour toi !

— Y a vraiment pas de quoi.

— Va te regarder dans une glace et reviens m'dire ça, espèce de momie dégénérée. Ça faisait trois jours que t'étais dans le coma, et même réveillé tu n'peux pas encore te lever, tu espérais quoi ?

— Je n'sais pas, avoua l'épéiste, le regard perdu quelque part vers le plafond à demi démoli. Pas de compassion. Rien. De l'indifférence. Du mépris. C'est ce que je veux.

Zoro ferma les yeux avec nonchalance.

— Avec toi je suis sûr d'avoir au moins ça.

Le coq, occupé à s'allumer une cigarette, lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué, puis tira une bouffée et l'expira en levant le menton, pour ne pas enfumer le convalescent. Tandis que les volutes grisâtres serpentaient artistiquement au-dessus de sa tête, Sanji s'essayait à la tâche ardue qu'était de déchiffrer les mystérieux rouages qui composaient la logique de Zoro. De l'indifférence, il pouvait encore arranger ça, mais du mépris ? Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'en éprouver à l'égard du spadassin, même accidentellement ; et enfin, surtout pas dans les conditions présentes.

Toujours était-il que le marimo l'indisposait encore, bien qu'il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Le blond commençait à se figurer que ces accès de gentillesse (ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus) découlaient peut-être des effets secondaires des médicaments que Chopper avait savamment mélangés dans les rations de l'escrimeur, à son insu. Il se hâta de changer de sujet.

— Au fait, tu as eu des témoins… Ils m'ont tout raconté.

— Quoi ?

— T'es vraiment inconscient.

— …Bah... Tant pis. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et je suis en vie.

— Ouais. Dommage.

Le sabreur laissa échapper un rire bref qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Puis, soudain pris d'un doute, ses yeux demi-lune ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer l'œil céruléen de nouveau.

— Luffy sait ?

— Non. Pas plus que ce matin.

Le soulagement devait être visible sur son visage, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais le coq n'en fit aucun cas. Il ne jugea même pas utile (et plus prudent) de préciser que les autres pirates et lui avaient cependant dû mutualiser leurs forces et redoubler d'ingéniosité pour tenir le capitaine à distance de l'alité et le dissuader d'aller importuner ce dernier en le soumettant à un interrogatoire dont le chasseur de pirates se passerait bien. Le convalescent avait besoin de calme et de silence, et l'homme-caoutchouc ne répondait pas exactement à la définition du calme et du silence.

Maintenant que Zoro avait la confirmation que le capitaine ignorait tout de son sacrifice, il se sentait un peu plus léger. Il replongea dans un état de somnolence pendant quelques minutes, écoutant seulement Sanji souffler doucement la fumée de ses bouffées.

* * *

— Ho.

— Quoi ?

— Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner si facilement, tête de rat.

— …

— Quand on était devant ce type, tu m'as frappé dans le dos.

— Je t'ai _frappé dans le dos_ ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, imbécile !

— J't'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi ! s'écria Sanji en hurlant presque. T'imagine surtout pas que j'ai besoin de ton aide !

— Tu serais crevé si j'étais pas intervenu.

— _Tu_ serais pas dans cet état si t'étais pas intervenu !

— Et alors ? Tu vas t'inquiéter pour moi, toi aussi ? répliqua Zoro avec un sourire torve.

— Tu rêves, mon pote. Jamais de la vie.

Naturellement, Sanji se gardait bien d'évoquer l'angoisse abjecte qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, et qu'il n'y avait eu nulle trace du bretteur. Et même lorsqu'il avait fini par le retrouver un peu plus loin, celui-ci paraissait avoir baigné dans ce qui semblait avoir été une marmite de sang. Cette vision macabre l'avait pris aux tripes. Beaucoup trop pour que sa conscience lui suggère les mots agressifs qu'il dirigeait habituellement contre le pirate avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Mais cet instant où il s'était figé de stupéfaction face à son compagnon ensanglanté, s'était vite estompé quand celui-ci avait soudain perdu connaissance, le ramenant à la réalité. Et à présent, la rengaine ordinaire avait repris ses droits sur l'hébétude, l'incompréhension, et la… _peur_, qu'il avait peut-être ressentie, oui, à ce moment-là. Ainsi qu'une culpabilité éphémère, qui n'avait sans doute pas sa place, mais que, en homme qui n'avait pas su s'interposer jusqu'au bout dans l'abnégation de l'épéiste, il avait éprouvée. Néanmoins celle-ci s'était vite dissipée également : c'était _Zoro_ qui l'avait frappé sans préambule, Zoro qui avait tout flanqué par terre ! Sanji avait fini par réaliser que ce n'était pas sa responsabilité, mais son orgueil qui avait été bafoué. Sa fierté d'homme qui avait flanché devant celle du sabreur, et…

— Une grosse bulle rose, dit soudain l'alité, interrompant le cours de ses réflexions.

Le sourcil enroulé de Sanji se tortilla comme pour signifier un point d'interrogation dans un questionnement muet.

— C'est ce qu'il a extrait du corps de Luffy, poursuivit l'escrimeur, semblant s'adresser à lui-même, les yeux légèrement plissés comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir. La douleur, la fatigue, il a dit. Rien qu'un échantillon de cette bulle aurait probablement suffi à tuer un homme normal. J'ai plongé mes bras dedans, et c'est comme si chacune des parties de mon corps avait été transpercée, écorchée, puis brûlée vive. Comme si le Puffing Tom me roulait dessus dans une mer d'acide. C'était insoutenable. Je me suis demandé…

Ses dents effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieure, dans une mimique hésitante.

— Je me suis demandé… Comment on avait pu laisser Luffy endurer ça… Comment il avait pu réutiliser ses pouvoirs aussi intensivement après ce qui s'est passé à Enies Lobby. Il savait que le Gear Third lui porterait encore très gravement préjudice. Voilà jusqu'où il est obligé d'aller pour nous. C'est ce dont j'ai pris conscience après avoir encaissé toute cette douleur qui devait lui être destinée. C'est pour ça que ça m'agace ! s'exclama-t-il soudain avec une mimique irritée. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut plaindre et qu'il faut prendre en pitié. Luffy est le seul à souffrir. Si je n'avais pas proposé ce marché à ce corsaire, je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais réalisé. De toute façon, j'ai déjà décidé qu'on n'en arrivera plus jamais là, pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de prendre ce genre de risques inconsidérés, aussi longtemps que je serai à bord de ce bateau. Il y aura recours quand même, cet imbécile, mais… Maintenant je ferai deux fois plus attention– Oi !

Il tourna la tête avec humeur vers celui qui venait de lui donner un léger coup sur la tête avec la garde d'un de ses katana posé contre le mur.

— C'est à toi qu'on devrait dire d'arrêter, répliqua Sanji, indifférent au regard courroucé de son vis-à-vis. Pour l'heure, tu es estropié parce que tu as reçu le contrecoup que Luffy aurait dû subir, et ça t'a pas servi de leçon ? Bon sang, c'est pas à moi de dire ça, mais à force de risquer ta peau, il va plus rien rester de toi qu'un zombi couvert de cicatrices et de sang. T'en fais déjà trop, si en plus tu te mets inutilement en danger… Comme tu l'as dit, tes efforts n'empêcheront pas Luffy d'utiliser sa technique. (Il reposa le sabre là où il l'avait pris.) Admettons que tu aies fait ce qu'il fallait faire face à ce capitaine corsaire – je suis suffisamment idiot pour avoir voulu prendre ta place, après tout. Mais laisse sa douleur et ses responsabilités à Luffy. Essayer de changer l'avenir en le protégeant de ses propres techniques, c'est peine perdue ; et en plus c'est stupide. C'est peut-être un abruti fini avec des tendances suicidaires, mais il connait ses limites. Il serait temps que tu connaisses les tiennes aussi, tu crois pas ?

Le blond tira lentement sur sa cigarette et rejeta la fumée sur le côté en pointant l'extrémité incandescente du bâton de nicotine vers le convalescent, dans un geste d'avertissement.

— Que je ne te prenne pas à interférer dans les combats de notre capitaine, Marimo, même si ça doit l'obliger à réutiliser ce genre de techniques ; sinon, tu peux être sûr que c'est moi qui t'assommerai la prochaine fois.

— Tu parles, ce sera surtout pour te venger, ricana l'épéiste.

— D'une pierre deux coups.

Sanji réprima un sourire de satisfaction. Borné comme il était, il se serait attendu à ce que Zoro argumente davantage et reste fermement campé sur ses positions, sourd aux remontrances de son rival. Mais le spadassin n'avait pas réagi plus avant à sa petite tirade peut-être avait-il alors réussi à le « sensibiliser » dans une certaine mesure, aux choix que le capitaine faisait et qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Il savait l'ancien chasseur de primes dévoué à Luffy – et Sanji avait toujours respecté cette loyauté sans faille – mais le maître-coq ne pouvait pas laisser cette dévotion le tuer. En tout cas, si Zoro avait espéré du soutien de la part du cuisinier en se confiant ainsi, il s'était trompé de personne : maintenant qu'il était au courant, Sanji allait devoir surveiller les agissements du second, des fois que l'idée lui prenne de contrecarrer l'usage du Gear Third au risque d'y laisser sa peau. Le blond grimaça, une expression de dépit se peignant sur ses traits : qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui faisait pas faire, cet âne bâté ! Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres soucis en tête que de garder un œil sur lui ! L'heure était grave, il se changeait en nounou.

La voix rauque de celui qui agitait ses pensées le fit de nouveau revenir dans la réalité.

— Sanji, tu…

— Sanji-kun !

Les deux pirates se tournèrent vers Nami qui venait de faire irruption dans le hall, mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

— On a besoin de toi au Sunny, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux halètements. Luffy a tellement faim qu'il ne tient plus en place ! Ha, il m'a fait courir cet idiot, pesta-t-elle en épongeant son front.

— J'arrive tout de suite, Nami-san ! s'écria le cuisinier en jaillissant de sa chaise comme s'il avait été mis sur ressort.

D'une façon assez surprenante, le coq ne vola pas immédiatement aux côtés de la rousse, mais refit face au sabreur.

— La routine m'appelle, s'excusa-t-il avec nonchalance. Tu allais dire ?

— …Rien, oublie. C'était pas important.

— En fait, je suis très surpris : j'ignorais que tu connaissais mon nom. Je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais me faire savoir.

— T'as pas une urgence à régler au bateau, Ero Cook ? maugréa l'escrimeur en insistant sur le sobriquet.

— Tête de brocoli !

— Blondinet !

— Marimo estropié !

— Complexé des sourcils !

Zoro se serait volontiers levé pour engager une petite bagarre – même si Chopper aurait tempêté qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire – mais Nami choisit d'intervenir à ce moment pour presser Sanji, qui se dirigea docilement vers la sortie, puis disparut d'un pas plus alerte pour empêcher leur glouton de capitaine de faire une rafle sur leurs provisions fraîchement acquises.

Et la rouquine revint trouver sa place au chevet du bretteur. Elle lui apprit que d'après les conditions météorologiques et tout un tas de facteurs au-delà de ce qu'il était capable de comprendre, ils lèveraient l'ancre demain en début de matinée. Son immobilisme forcé prendrait donc bientôt fin. Nami tiqua en détectant l'expression discrètement réjouie de ce dernier, sinon plus paisible, qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle s'était mise à parler.

— C'est plutôt surprenant qu'il n'y ait pas de sang sur les murs après vous avoir laissés seuls tous les deux, fit-elle remarquer avec une moue taquine. Vous avez fini par sympathiser ?

— Sympathiser avec ce fichu cuistot ? Aucune chance, grommela-il en s'efforçant de retrouver des traits imperturbables pour ne pas ressembler à l'autre imbécile heureux de Sanji. Tu me passes la bouteille, maintenant ?

— Tiens.

— _L'autre_ bouteille, précisa-t-il en désignant celle que la navigatrice croyait visiblement bien dissimulée derrière son dos, depuis son retour dans le hall.

— Chopper a dit « pas de rhum » ! rappela-t-elle, catégorique.

— Pourquoi tu l'as amenée, alors ?!

— C'est pour moi, pardi ! J'ai la gorge sèche à force de crier et de courir dans tous les sens.

— Allez, donne, ça va pas m'tuer !

— J'ai dit non !

— Juste une gorgée !

Il eut beau réclamer et négocier, la cartographe ne lui céda en rien, menaçant même d'ajouter quelques berries de plus sur son ardoise s'il la molestait encore. Zoro dut capituler lorsqu'elle brandit cette menace, marmonnant quelque chose sur les compagnons de beuverie pas solidaires pour un sou. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait le rendre marteau !

Mais leur querelle autour d'une bouteille de rhum était largement plus supportable que le silence pesant qui avait régné entre eux plus tôt, et les éclairs dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille, beaucoup plus familiers que l'ombre d'inquiétude qui, un peu auparavant, les avait assombris.

* * *

Mmmh. Je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer si la tirade de Zoro au sujet de Luffy est bien In Character, s'il pourrait vraiment dire un truc comme ça...

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'oubliez pas que chaque commentaire est un chaton sauvé dans le monde.


End file.
